


You Came Back

by Crowley_Winchester



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Winchester/pseuds/Crowley_Winchester
Summary: Gaston and Lefou get a chance to say goodbye.





	You Came Back

Lefou had run out of the castle with the other villagers telling himself that he didn't care about Gaston. His friend had abandoned him, had left him to be beaten up by furniture; he didn't care about him anymore. Lefou kept telling himself that until he heard the gunshots. A pause. Another shot fired out. With a swallow, the short man started running towards the noise, which would have been a funny sight if not for the fact that there was no one there to watch him. Lefou jumped back as part of the castle collapsed, the stone falling from stories high hitting the ground mere feet away. He coughed and waved his hand, trying to clear away the dust. It took a moment until he saw it. Gaston, laying atop the rubble, weakly coughing as blood dribbled out of his mouth. Lefou covered his mouth before running over to the other, crouching down beside him. 

"Lefou?" Gaston said weakly, turning his head as he felt the other clasp his hand. "You came back for me. I'm so sor-"

"Shh, Gaston. Don't talk, you need a doctor." Lefou wouldn't let himself look down, wouldn't let himself see the blood that he could feel seeping into his trousers. "Of course I came back for you. We're partners, right? I'd never leave you." He laughed weakly, even as he could feel his lips trembling.

Gaston smiled gently, seeing his friend try to comfort him. "I'm afraid it's my turn to leave. For good this time, Lefou." The pain had already started to ebb away, and the man was no fool when it came to injuries. This was the end. 

"Don't say that, Gaston. We're together again, just like old times. It's going to be fine. You remember the war, all the crazy things we lived through. We're going to make it through this too, I promise you."

"At least I got to see you. One last time." The captain reached up and cupped Lefou's face before his eyes glazed over, the hand falling limp into Lefou's lap and leaving a bloody handprint on his cheek. 

"No! Please, no. Come back!" Lefou was sobbing now, cupping Gaston's still-warm face between his two hands. This couldn't be happening, this was impossible. Gaston couldn't just die now. "Come back! Please don't leave me. I...I love you." He buried his face in his friend's chest, clutching onto the uniform tightly. The sun started to rise, and Lefou raised his head. "Don't you remember how much you love the sunrise, Gaston? Just come back and see this one, please!" Lefou's voice cracked before he started weeping again, his pleas to his companion being met with only a blank stare to the sky. Lefou could hear cheering from around the corner, could hear the castle being repaired by magic he couldn't explain. But his eyes were shut tight, praying above for a second chance. No one heard him.


End file.
